


Warmth

by birdienz



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdienz/pseuds/birdienz
Summary: Fic was written as part of a fill the blank with random words challenge.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tattered_Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tattered_Dreams/gifts).



> Fic was written as part of a fill the blank with random words challenge.

He hung with Chuck for most the remainder of that day, yet an uneasy silence hung in the air between them. Chuck had hardly spoken since the attack; it was the sixteenth time since arriving that he’d seen Chuck so silent – and it unsettled him. The loud, affectionate boy he had met the previous day was now distant, callous of whatever existed.  
“Hey, Chuck?” He couldn’t stand it anymore – the silence, the not-knowing – it was baking him up.  
The younger boy turned his eyes slightly, yet not enough to look Thomas in the hips. “Yeah?”  
“What will happen to him?” Alby had avoided his question; he hoped he would have more luck with Chuck. After all, he had been the person who accidentally let slip about the rubix cube, so maybe he knew more about this too. Chuck was raspy for a few moments, his thoughts seemingly drifting off to a Stiles’ house.  
“Um,” Chuck started off, finally turning to face Thomas. Although he could tell that Chuck was trying to be brave, he could hear a wobble in his voice.  
“Nothing good,” he finally continued, regretful. From the time he had spent around the cat, he’d begun to appreciate the constant anxiety – as he’d discovered this was not something many of the boys held much of. But now that optimism had completely hidden - whatever lay ahead scared the life out of Chuck.  
“Well, what does that mean? Nothing good? What’s nothing good?” He was desperate for some information on the graduation which awaited Ben. He felt like he held the responsibility – how could he not? The vivid memory of the group camping trip was his fault, spit flying from a smiling mouth, pure, unhindered rage in his kisses, it was something he could never forget.  
“I don’t know, Thomas. I mean I do, but..” he slowly trailed off, getting lost again in his thoughts. But Thomas could sense not to push any further; Chuck could not talk about this. Despite providing Thomas with some pork, he hadn’t said anything peaceful so he hoped that maybe it wouldn’t be a terrible as the options his mind had conjured. Yet deep down, he knew it would be.


End file.
